The Students of 1991
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: The 1991 Challenge originally set by RavenclawDoctorSilveo. Write 40 stories about the students that were sorted in the year 1991. Ratings, pairings, and genre's will vary. First chapter is up!
1. Viola Runcorn

**Prompt: 18. connect for Runcorn (Viola in the story)**

**Notes: ****This is AU-ish to my other stories, since I'm starting a new challenge. Not entire sure which one I would use as canon but it is fun!**

"That's tight," said Viola Runcorn as the corset tightened around her. "This shouldn't be this tight."

Viola knew she had some fat on her but the corset shouldn't make her this skinny. Frankly she was happy with her body, it was others that complained. Mainly it was her mum, Bernadette said that she should lose weight. Or at least use a shrinking charm on her stomach.

The mother in said sentence, only shot her daughter a look. The Malfoy Ball was a grand occasion and her 15 year old daughter was not going to ruin it. It was around Christmas and all of the wealthy pure-bloods were going to be there. It was a time for Viola to get her mind off of Umbridge (or rather Umbitch) and school. It was the time for Bernadette Runcorn (nee' Avery) to arrange a marriage to her poor daughter.

"Mum, this really isn't necessary," said Viola. "I don't need to impress anyone at these parties, nobody notices me anyway."

As it was true, she had been at Hogwarts for five years and she had no friends. Daphne, Tracey, Millicent, and Pansy had made sure of that. Mainly it was Pansy though and it was plain to see that if Pansy didn't like someone, nobody did. Viola didn't spend time antagonizing over this fact but rather liked the isolation. She had time to do her work and watch everyone else have fun. Alright that did sound a little pathetic but it is something she stuck with.

"You do, because in order to keep our family pure-blood you need to marry a pure-blood man."

Viola had gasped that her mother was using her this way. She'd rather marry a muggle for love rather than a pure-blood for status. Granted she would never admit this out loud. As her thoughts seemed to ring in her ears, her mother had managed to dress her.

Bernadette turned Viola around to look at herself. She stood in forest green robes that had silver belt and trimmings. Her frizzy wavy hair had been tamed into a Princess Anne braid. Although there was one thing her mother couldn't take away, was her glasses.

"Now when we get there, smile and be polite."

Viola put on her fake smile and her mother looked pleased enough. Her father, Albert Runcorn, worked for the ministry and was guaranteed an invite. That and the Runcorn family was entirely pure-blood crazy. They had a family tree that went to Anglo-Saxon roots in the 900s.

Viola found herself being pushed into a carriage next to her 11 year old brother who was just sorted at Hogwarts. As usual he was in Slytherin just like her. However, unlike her, he had made friends with plenty of children his age.

"You look pretty Vi," said Alfred "Alfie" to his older sister.

"You look good too," said Viola with a small smile. With his curly hair and charming demeanor, he was going to grow up to be a heartbreaker. As they carriage rode off into the general direction that the Malfoy Manor was, Viola could only think that nothing good would come out of this party. Her brother would attract all of the girls his age. She would be left to talk to one of the idiots in the room and her mother would arrange everything with said idiot.

She ended up watching the scenery from the window, until the manor house hold had come into view.

The Malfoy Manor was the most enviable home in all of the wizarding world. By now Viola could truly tell why. The home was beautiful with many gardens and eloquent architecture. The only downside was that Viola didn't want to be there. She had ran into several of her pure-blooded classmates, and as usual ignored her.

Not only that but she had meet the eldest sons of each prominent family. Burke, Fawley, Flint, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shafiq, Travers, and Yaxley: the names had started to run together after a while. The most notable was Marcus Flint, because he smelled like a troll.

Now, she was sitting at punch bowl thinking about poisoning it and make everybody leave. She did fairly well in potions to probably get away with it. Nobody would ever suspect the invisible girl.

It wasn't until a boy about her age materialized next to her. It was Warren Yaxley the one pursuer, which jumped on the opportunity to meet her. He was taller than some of the others but had thicker body than a cow. No other girl in the room had paid enough attention to him, so he had found her. What luck, he was after her because she was the only one left.

"Miss Runcorn care to dance?" asked Yaxley, who seemed to take no for an answer. She knew this because he had physically _grabbed_ her by her wrist. Viola didn't care for him mainly because he was her second cousin.

Viola found herself wrestling away from him to no avail. Warren Yaxley was going to parade her into the middle of the room. Show her off like some kind of prize, like a cow in a show, in front of her mother of all people. This would eventually lead to both mothers finding each other to talk about marriage. What was worse is that nobody was going to stop him. They were unfortunately in the corner of the room, where she liked to hide.

Yaxley grabbed her other wrist and she tried to kick him where it hurt. Alas she missed and ended up hitting his thigh instead. Her hair was coming undone from its loose braid and now plastered to her sweaty face.

"You know I like tough girls," he whispered hotly into her ear. On his breath was firewhiskey, which lead her to assume he was drunk. No, he was drunk, as she didn't need to assume anything. Perhaps, he wasn't really attracted to her.

Silently she was thanking Merlin hoping so. Her mother wouldn't arrange anything with that family if both weren't really interested. She looked around for any bystanders, relieved to find none of the sort. In fact, Viola found herself at the doors of the garden. At least she had a place to run to.

In her peripheral vision she could make out Draco Malfoy coming in from the gardens. Viola started to hate him even more at this moment. He would be the one to **encourage** Yaxley's behavior and laugh along. Next to Draco was a tall boy that she couldn't quite put her finger on. That didn't matter because in one hit, she could take out Yaxley.

With that in mind, she did just that, hitting Yaxley in the stomach. His hands covered the area she had hit and he fell to his knees. Not even checking him, Viola raced off to where Draco had come from. Not in the nick of time as she had ran right into the tall boy with Draco.

They had crumbled into a heap together, limbs getting mixed up in each other's. Viola was acutely aware that her breast was smashing against his chest. His hands had somehow ended up between them. Her long brown braid was tickling the side of his face. One of his legs was between hers.

What was humiliating is that people had begun to gather around to witness such an event. They hadn't noticed Viola and Warren fighting but an accidental stumble? These people were mad. So much for staying invisible.

She had learned his name when people started to mutter Theodore Nott and Viola Runcorn. She could hear her mother's shoes scratch against the marble floors to the elder Nott. Both had looked up to find people gawking and taking pictures (okay not really but if cameras were allowed it would be documented). Draco Malfoy was laughing his head off at the pair on the ground.

Viola picked herself up off the ground and ran into the gardens not looking back. Warren Yaxley was yelling something about love at first fall. Something stupid had to come out of his mouth, didn't it? She could hear footsteps follow her out the door and into the rose bushes.

"Hey, hey," said the voice of someone not so familiar. She had turned to see the boy she had crashed right into. Oh great, so Theodore Nott had followed her and not her mother. Viola stopped running and found herself looking at a statue of a naked baby with wings. Holding a bow and arrow.

So cupid did end up finding her.

"Hey, you forgot these," said Theodore holding out her glasses. She didn't notice she had lost those in the middle of the fall. She mumbled a thank you before repairing them with a quick spell. Surely the ministry would think that an adult had done magic.

The boys hazel eyes had meet her blue ones looking for recognition.

"You're that Runcorn girl that the girls make fun of, aren't you?" he said and Viola rolled her eyes. Oh so now the whole school knows? Just peachy. She stayed quiet hoping it would drive him away. Instead Theodore had kept on talking.

"The invisible one, but I noticed you."

"What?" she snapped, pushing her glasses up her nose. No one had noticed her before, hence the invisible one. Furrowing her brow she studied Theodore Nott up and down, as she did know him. He was the solitary boy who has never felt the need to join Malfoy. He was the loner of the boy's dormitory as she was to the girls. The only difference was, is that Theodore Nott wasn't invisible like she was.

Both looked down at their rumpled clothes, before bursting out into a laughter.

"You know we'd better get used to each other," said Theodore. She quirked an eyebrow looking for an explanation. "My dad's been looking for a potential bride for me since mum died."

She chuckled at the idea.

"My mother dragged me here looking for a husband," she said her voice sweetly. "Looks like they found what they were looking for."

It wasn't love but they did find themselves connecting.


	2. Morag MacDougal

**For the prompt: **

**27. hopeless**

Morag MacDougal found herself to be bored at these parties, hosted by the Malfoy's. She had found herself wishing that she was in Professor Umbridge's class. Looking around the room, Morag had noticed a small brawl in the corner of the room. Checking it out, she could see her fellow classmates Theodore Nott and Viola Runcorn, in a tangled heap on the floor.

At last something interesting! She had watched Viola run into the gardens and Theodore following her at a normal pace. By the time he would find her, Viola would be most likely be home. The group she had gathered with broken up and she found herself bored once again.

She wished she had brought Anthony her fellow Ravenclaw and boyfriend. They had just started dating not too long ago. Morag, wished she could invite him but the Malfoy parties were for pure-bloods only. Never once did she see the point in this.

"MacDougal," said Daphne Greengrass as she sat down. Hey, talking to a Slytherin was better than nothing right?

"Greengrass," she said shortly. Both girls had sighed at the same time and meet each other's eyes. It wasn't until finally Daphne had spoken up.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Daphne and Morag looked puzzled. "Who do you think you'll end up married too?"

Morag opened her mouth and quickly closed it. Surely Daphne must have been joking, married? She didn't really like anyone in this room. Besides she had Anthony. Daphne stared at the crowd instead of at her, before answering her own question.

"Mine will be Blaise Zabini," said Daphne. "I can tell he really likes me but I don't really like him. He's been getting on the good side of my parents all night."

Daphne had meet the eyes of Morag MacDougal once again. "You know your parents won't approve of you and Goldstein. Pure-bloods marry pure-bloods, its all politics."

"Well you're wrong," said Morag not dealing with this right now. "I'll even ask my mother. She'll want to see me happy rather than carted off."

Daphne rolled her eyes before sending her a: that is what you think look. She was going to find her mother and set her straight. She had walked into the crowd looking for Ophelia MacDougal talking with a man with dark hair.

"Mum can I ask you something?" asked Morag hesitant. What if her parent really were thinking about carting her off with someone. The idea alone made her shudder. Ophelia MacDougal had excused herself from the man.

Unlike her daughter Ophelia was rather short and Morag was tall. It was plain to see that Morag had gotten her looks from her father. Morag found herself spilling the details of her conversation with Daphne.

Her mother looked like she wanted to interrupt but allowed Morag to finish her story. She had left out the part about Anthony not wanting to get her mother upset.

What Morag didn't know was that, Ophelia was sealing the deal with a marriage about all three of her daughters. The Pucey family, the Yaxley Family, and the Montague family were just about to gain three daughters. It was the Rosier family that was just added.

"Sweetie Purebloods marry purebloods," said Ophelia MacDougal to her daughter and Morag only sighed. This was exactly what she didn't want to hear. Her boyfriend, Anthony Goldstein, wasn't exactly a pureblood like her parents have been hoping. She didn't want to tell her parents right away about this new development. "But don't you worry pumpkin, it's all been arranged for you."

That made Morag stop right in her tracks. What?

"What's been arranged?" asked Morag mirroring her own thoughts. Was Daphne right?

"Your match of course," said Ophelia with a simple smile on her face. "Darling you've been arranged a marriage you could speak. You wouldn't have to worry about finding someone."

Morag momentarily stopped breathing, at the idea. Arranged marriage since birth? People still did that? 'But I'm a pureblood and that make a difference' she thought to herself. The image of her and Anthony getting married soon faded with a question mark next to her instead.

Who would he be? There wasn't many purebloods left that was in her own house. In fact almost all of the purebloods were in Slytherin. That thought nearly made her head spin, marry a Slytherin? Surely her mother must be joking.

"Who?" Morag felt herself choke out. Maybe it would be Stephan Cornfoot, after all he was a pureblood just like her. She closed her eyes and she crossed her fingers hoping that it would be Stephan.

"Adrian Pucey," said Ophelia. "Deary I've told this plenty of times growing up."

Morag felt herself deflate at the name. The Pucey family had been friends with her own for years and Adrian himself was three years older than her.

Being a pure-blood daughter is all politics, a hopeless lost cause.


	3. Daphne Greengrass

**Title: A Matter of Sorting Out**

**39. Shine **

Daphne Laurel Greengrass found herself watching the crowd. She had watched Viola Runcorn crash into Theodore Nott. Morag MacDougal talking with her mother. Padma Patil and her twin talking in low rushed voices. She had noticed her sister Astoria talk to some of her friends…

Astoria. Daphne started to wonder what was going to happen to her sister. Once Daphne herself was going to marry Blaise, she was going to be alone at home. It seemed like just yesterday, Daphne herself was sorted.

_Ernie Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff. _

_Hermione Granger, the girl from the train had become a Gryffindor. _

_"Daphne Greengrass!" said Professor McGonagall looking in her crowd for her. The eleven year old version of her walked up to the front. Her blond hair had been short at the time to only her shoulders. She had walked forward confident about what house she was going to be in. _

_The noble house of Greengrass had been sorted into Slytherin since Hogwarts had been founded. It was only natural for Daphne, herself, to be in Slytherin. Her sister and her children were going to be in Slytherin at one point. _

_She had took a confident step forward toward the hat. Slytherin was the first thing that she thought of and continued to think of it until she had sat down. The doubts had melted away as the skirt swished against her. _

_Daphne rolled her green eyes up as she watched Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. It was dirty and messy thing but it decided her future. The hat hit her blond hair and covered her eyes. For a moment the hat didn't say anything just examining her head. For a moment she thought she would be placed somewhere else. _

_"Another Greengrass eh?" the hat had asked referring to her elder brother, Emmett. She could see her brother at the table decked in green and silver. She could feel her brother's green eyes on her. He was only a fourth year and popular. _

_"Yes," she thought. "I am going to be in Slytherin aren't I?" _

_"Hmm you certainly have the ambition," said the hat, "but also intelligent enough for Ravenclaw. I suppose you would want to be close to family? I would chose SLYTHERIN!" _

_The name rang across the hall, with the green and silver table cheered. The students that was in her year clapped for her. She had made her way to the table sitting next to Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. She had taken the moment to study her fellow classmates in the crowd. The only other two that looked like potential housemates from the train was Lillie Moon and Pansy Parkinson. _

_Lillie had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Pansy into Slytherin with her. Daphne felt her blood boil at the idea of Lillian Moon, a noble pureblood, into the house of the badger. Instead Viola Runcorn had been sorted in her place at Slytherin. From that moment Daphne felt the need to treat Viola Runcorn as an invisible roommate. _

Daphne felt her eyes snap back at the dance floor. She had found Lillie Moon dancing with Gregory Goyle, albeit terribly. Soon everyone was going to be in the dance floor to end the night. Warren Yaxley was dancing with Morag's sister. Theodore and Viola were dancing. So was Draco and her little sister for some reason. She felt pleased to see Pansy angry about this.

"Care to dance?" asked Blaise smoothly coming up right beside her. He seemed to look at her, like she shined, brighter than anyone else. A smile danced across her face at the way Blaise Zabini looked at her.


	4. Ernie MacMillan

**Title: Hufflepuff Pride**

**24. Magic **

"Hi my name is Ernie," he said walking into an empty space on the train. In the train sat some girls and boys that had introduced himself. The girls were Morag MacDougal, Viola Runcorn, Sophie Roper, and Lillie Moon. The boys that had introduced themselves were Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, and Robert Hilliard.

All of them scooted over a seat, and Robert went back to what she was saying to the first years.

"Don't worry, the sorting is just a hat," he said with a smile. Morag and Lillie had a triumph look on their faces. Sophie had brightened up at the fact that they didn't have to fight a mountain troll. Viola only looked gloomy out the window. Justin and Dean only looked downcast that they didn't have to do such a thing.

Everybody went quiet after Robert left to do his prefect work. For a moment Ernie looked over at his fellow classmates to study them. Dean stood taller than him with mocha colored skin that made Ernie crave for chocolate. Justin was about his height but had a squeakier voice than his own.

As for the girls, they were just foreign to Ernie as he didn't have sisters. The train had come to a sudden halt and everyone started to pile out. The prefects: Robert, Gemma Farley, Percy Weasley, and Gabriel Truman had left to the right to some horseless carriages. A giant man beckoned them over to him.

A black-haired boy had said that the giant's name is Hagrid. 'What a strange name' thought Ernie even though he had heard stranger. Wordlessly they had walked until they had reached some boats. That was when everyone started to talk again.

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor like mam," remarked a sandy haired boy named Seamus.

"I'll be in Slytherin," boasted Draco Malfoy, which led Ernie to roll his eyes. Of course Malfoy was going to be in Slytherin. All of them were in Slytherin for as long as his family had been around, and there are 9 generations of Macmillan's.

A couple of muggle borns were just happy to be here. Many of them were just hoping not to get kicked out and go back to the orphanage, at least according to Sophie Roper.

Ernie thought for a minute before deciding that Hufflepuff was nice for him. After all most of his family was in Hufflepuff. They were just as daring as any Gryffindor but not show an off about it. Hufflepuff's had the best location, as they were right next to the kitchens. His older brother, Ryan, had told him just how cool the fat friar was. Not only that but he was with family the entire time. Yes, Hufflepuff would be just fine.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff," said Ernie proudly and Susan Bones looked at him smiling.

"Me too, my auntie Amelia was in Hufflepuff," said Susan tossing her long plait. "And she's in charge of the magical law and enforcement department at the ministry of magic."

Susan sounded really proud of her aunt as she said this. A couple kids looked impressed about the head of the magical law and enforcement department, being a Hufflepuff.

"Hufflepuff is for a load of duffers," said a pug faced girl smugly. "You're not Madam Bones niece, my father said she was in Slytherin."

"Well you're wrong, I'm Susan Bones," she said proudly. The smug looked on the girls face turned sour and the boats had stopped.

"So Susan!" shouted Ernie just knowing they were in the same house together. Why, they would go far in the Hufflepuff house. Hagrid had started to lead the kids up to the castle as he silently hoped to have them both in Hufflpuff. Just this year so far was, magical.


	5. Roger Malone

Roger Malone looked around the castles interior and found himself, in a word, enchanted. He had never seen anything like it. In front of him, long tables filled with students looked at all of them. Those, being the new students, were to be sorted.

"Abbott, Hannah," said the stern teacher. All of the students quieted down as the hat, gently landed on her head. The hat looked like it was deep in thought, before yelling out a house name.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Names started to be called left and right. MacDougal, Macmillan, Malfoy… Finally he had heard the name he had been waiting for, his own.

"Malone, Roger."

He felt his knees tremble as he wobbled up to the three legged chair. The woman placed the hat on his head, as Roger peered around. He had spotted his friend, Justin, at the Hufflepuff table. The sorting hat didn't seem to think twice before yelling out, Hufflepuff. That, he thought, was the place he belonged.

**11. Happy**


	6. Draco Malfoy

**Prompt: 16 Seventeen **

**Character: Draco Malfoy **

"Blaise Antonio Zabini!" screamed Daphne Greengrass stomping into the common room. He stood to face whatever she was angry about. In the corner of the room Viola Runcorn and Theodore Nott were making out. Pansy Parkinson was busy doing her homework for Professor Snape's class. Goyle and Crabbe were currently missing because they were giving detention.

The fire currently raged behind him.

Draco Malfoy couldn't help, but think that Crabbe and Goyle had it easy. They weren't following the Dark Lord's plans. They didn't know what it was like to be a death eater. Each and every one of these students could be lost in a shuffle, but Draco would always be found because of a mark on his skin.

Every single one of them was part of the dark lord's plan. Purebloods would marry pure-bloods (or at the very least half-bloods) and carry on family trees. Muggle born wizards and witches living on the streets if not terminated.

He didn't want to be on this side of the war. The Malfoy family has fallen from grace since the war had started again. Draco found himself on the other end of the bullying and he found it to be difficult. He found it is hard to understand why nobody tried to pick on him back.

His eyes darted around the room once more. This time he spotted the only two half-bloods in his year: Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. Davis was writing a rather long letter to someone. Millicent was playing with her cat, Merlin. They had no clue what their lives were going to be like if Voldemort won this war.

Being 17 and a Death Eater is clearly no fun.


End file.
